A VERY BIONIC BRADY
by scottsman
Summary: A Hit and Run with a drunk driver leaves Cindy horribly injured. then a brilliant scientist/ physician rebuilt her. Now the eleven year old must adjust to being Bionic and all the responsibilities and temptations that come with her new powers.
1. Chapter 1

A Very Bionic Brady

Chapter 1

The southern California night was being ripped and shredded to pieces by the shrill scream of a siren. an ambulance was racing down the street toward the nearest hospital. when the ambulance pulled into Rampart Community hospital and gurney was lifted out the back. On it was an eleven year- old blonde girl in pigtails. the top and right side of her face was covered in bandages her legs and right arm were immobilized and her neck was in a brace.

They paramedics wheeled her into the hospital and into one of the treatment rooms. When instead of the regular ER doctor, Dr. Nathan Bennett walked in.

"What have we got here?" he asked the Nurse, Gracie Henshaw.

"Cynthia Brady, Age 11," Replied the Nurse, "She was on her way home from school when she was clobbered by a drunk driver in a moving truck. witnesses say that she was knocked off the road into to a ravine."

Dr. Bennett shook his head disbelief.

"Alright," he said, checking her vitals, "Let's get X-rays a full set head to toe. skip the paperwork work we've got to move on this

Meanwhile…

The rest of the Brady family was in the waiting room. Carole was holding on to Mike, Greg, Marcia, Peter, and Jan were pacing and Bobby was sitting in a chair with his legs pulled up to his chest. Alice was sitting next to Mike and Carol chewing her nails down to the nub.

"How could this happen," Said Carol fighting back tears.

"The officer said that that guy driving the truck was so drunk he was cross-eyed." Said Mike as his face wavered between anger and worry. "He shouldn't have been anywhere near that truck much less driving it."

Before Greg could say anything, Dr. Bennett emerged from the double doors and walked into the waiting room. Instantly he was surrounded by Bradys and barraged with questions about Cindy.

"hold it," he said, "Everyone please sit down."

They all sat down and there was tense pause before Mike spoke. He asked the question that everyone else was afraid to ask.

"How is she, Doctor?"

"Well I won't lie to you," said Dr. Bennett, "She's in bad shape. Both of her legs and her right arm are broken in so many places that we can't even begin to pin them. I'm also fairly sure that she's blind in one eye and deaf in one ear."

Carol Brady choked back a sob.

"Is there anything you can do?"

"Well she's stable right now, there doesn't seem to be any damage to her internal organs and her spinal cord is still intact. So, those are a few small blessings. I'll try to come up with some options for you. Rest assured, I will do whatever I can."

With that he stood up and walked back through the double doors.

Greg punched his fist into the palm of his hand.

"I should have driven her home instead of being so worried about Coach being mad at me for being late to practice. I could have prevented this!"

"you had no way of knowing that this was going to happen." Said Mike

"Yes," said Carol, "and to be perfectly honest even if you were there you can't be sure that this wouldn't have happened anyway!"

"you mother's right Greg," said Mike, "There are no guarantees."

Back in his office Dr. Bennett was pouring over every orthopedic journal and Medical book he had. Just then his son Michael walked in.

"Hi, Dad," he said, "How's the girl?" Nathan had been at the accident scene and when saw the state Cindy was in he called his friend the hospital administrator and convinced him to let him take care of the girl and oversee her case."

"Well son," he replied looking up at Michael, "This whole thing is eerily similar to the night of your accident. I'm trying to figure out how to give this girl her life back."

"There is a way, Dad," said Michael, "and I can't believe that you haven't thought of it."

"What," said his father. Instead of answering, Michael just held up his right arm and pointed to it. His dad's eyes widened and he began to smile.

"Of course," he said

A few minutes later Nathan Bennett reappeared in the waiting room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Brady," he said, "I have a surgical procedure on Cindy that can restore her ability to walk and use her arm. But I can't tell you more than that right now. May I have your permission to operate?"

"By all means," said Mike Brady, Carol nodded vigorously.

"Do Whatever you can, doctor." She said, "We'll gladly sign the necessary papers."

"Thank you," he said. He turned and ran back through the doors.

#######

5 hours later… Cindy woke up in the recovery room. She was surprised that she was only a little sore from a slight headache. She turned and saw the Doctor standing next to her.

"Welcome back Cindy, I'm Doctor Bennett," he said.

"Hello, Dr. Bennett," she said still a little groggy, but getting clearer.

"How do you feel, Cindy?" he asked

"Okay, I guess," she said, "But my legs and my right arm feel a little funny."

"That's because they're bionic, and you can no longer feel pain in them." Replied Doc Bennett.

"Bionic!" Exclaimed Cindy. She grabbed the metal railing around her bed and went to sit up. The railing bent in her right hand.

"Whoa," she said.

"Yeah," said Doctor Bennett, "You're going to have to get used to being superhumanly strong with that bionic arm. And with those legs you'll be able to run faster and jump higher than a normal human being."

Suddenly Cindy's hand shot to her right ear.

"I can hear my family they're waiting in my room, Bobby wants one of my sisters to give the flowers so he can give me the books. She giggled, he says it's because flowers are girly." Suddenly she found herself looking straight through the wall at her family.

"I can see them right through the wall!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," he said, "I know, your right eye and right ear are bionic as well, with them, you can see, and hear over considerable distances. Your eye is equipped with X-ray circuits that allow you to see through walls just like superman it's also equipped with a laser beam."

Cindy was dumbfounded, she wasn't sure whether to be amazed or scared of what she was now capable of. More importantly what would her family think of it?!

Cindy still had these questions on her mind when she was wheeled out of the recovery room and into her normal room. Her family was so happy to see her that she nearly forgot what she was worried about. She was very happy to see them again too.

The who family was blown away by the results of the operation. Except for a few scrapes on her jaw she didn't even look like she had been in any accident much less one as bad as her accident had been. Cindy was still worried about what her family would think when they found out the truth of what Dr. Bennett had done. Dr. Bennett understood, even though he told he didn't think she had anything to worry about, he agreed to keep quiet and let her tell them when she was ready.

A few hours later after most of the others and gone home. Cindy looked over at her mother who was sleeping in the chair next to her. Then she looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Doc Bennett said that I would be able to run faster than a normal human being," she thought, "I wonder just how fast that is? I wonder how long it'll take me to learn to walk on my new legs."

Cindy knew one thing as she drifted off to sleep. Only time would tell.

 **TBC** …. _Well there it is the first chapter of my first Brady Bunch Story, I hope you like it. If you do please let me know and_ _ **leave a REVIEW**_ _! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

A Very Bionic Brady 2

Chapter 2

It was a few days after Cindy Brady had received her bionics. Dr. Bennett had given her a few days to get stronger, and to watch for bionic rejection. There was none her body adapted to her new bionics perfectly.

"I've got to say Cindy brady," he said, after checking her over after she arrived for physical therapy. "Everything looks good. Are you ready to walk?"

She nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said. Just then the door opened and in walked a tall 15-year-old with wavy dark hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in jeans and a denim jacket.

"Cindy," said Dr. Bennett, "This is my son Michael, he's going to be working us." Her physical therapy was not at the hospital but rather at an indoor track gymnasium owned by a neighboring university. The president was an old friend of Bennett's and was glad to rent out the gym to them after the track team was done with it.

"Hello," said Cindy, "My Daddy's name is Michael too."

"Cool," said Michael, shaking her hand, "And hello to you too." They wheeled Cindy over to the parallel bars and lined her up at one end.

"Okay, Cindy," Said Dr. Bennett, "here we go." Michael got on one side and his dad got on the other. Then they lifted her up onto her new feet. Grabbing the bars, she began to slowly walk from one end of the bars to the other. With each step she it was clear that she was becoming more and more accustomed to her new legs.

The days passed and Cindy soon got to where she could walk on her own, but she was still getting tired and half to go back to the wheel chair. It wasn't rejection more the stress of getting used to her new legs, arm, eye and ear. That however passed quickly too. Soon she and Michael were walking around the running track. Then they tried running. Cindy was afraid at first because she remembered that she would be able to run faster than before. They started it slow. Then as the days passed they got faster and faster. Cindy was eventually clocked at 121 mph and came to a shocked realization when Michael matched her speed all the way around the track.

"You're bionic too!" she exclaimed.

Michael nodded,

"Same as you," he said, "Both legs, right arm, right eye, right ear. That's the main reason that Dad wanted me to work with you, because I've been where you are now."

########

A week later, at the end of the usual physical therapy period Carol Brady showed up to pick Cindy up. She walked into Dr. Bennett's Makeshift office in a small room just outside the entrance to the treatment room and was met by disturbing sight. The Doctor was sitting at his desk scribbling on some papers and apparent completely ignoring the fact that Cindy's wheelchair was sitting there empty.

"Doctor Bennett," she said Immediately worried, "has something gone wrong? Where's my daughter?"

Doctor Bennett looked up and smiled.

"She and Michael went for a walk." Carol's eyes lit up and she found herself grinning back.

Dr. Bennett pointed to the papers he had been writing on.

"I was just finishing her discharge papers," he said, "She's ready to get on with her life."

Carol was almost in tears when Cindy and Michael came walking in through the door.

"Oh Doctor," she said, "I don't know how you did it, but you've worked and absolute miracle!"

"My pleasure, Mrs. Brady," said Dr. Bennett. He gave a subtle wink to Cindy. Cindy asked him to let her explain the particulars to her family.

Cindy was practically surrounded by her brothers and sisters and Alice when she got home. Mike was at work and couldn't be there for her arrival, but he sent his love.

Everyone was asking her all sorts of questions. Mostly was she okay and what was it like in physical therapy and how did Dr. Bennett heal her so completely. That one she got out of by saying it was a risky experimental surgery that luckily worked for her.

She found herself afraid to show her family what she was now capable of. She wasn't sure what they would think about their superhuman daughter! A few days later things were pretty much back to normal. Marcia and Greg were out on dates, Jan was over at a friend's house helping her study, and Bobby was at a boy scouts meeting.

So, for once in a blue moon Cindy was alone in the back yard. She stood looking up at the treehouse. Glancing around to make sure that no one was looking, she made a standing, vertical jump 15 feet straight up into the tree house doorway. She would mess around with her bionic abilities when she was alone but for some reason she was still afraid to tell anyone. Afraid that she was too different now!" she stepped off the wooden platform and dropped back to the ground landing the jump like it was nothing.

The next morning, Cindy faced the first day back to school since the whole ordeal had begun!

It was the end of the second period and everything seemed to be going just fine. She smiled to herself. Cindy was standing at her locker getting her book for the next class.

Just then a large shadow fell across her and her locker. She turned around and found Roger Collins a taller round-faced boy and his two buddies Zeke and Joey.

"Lunch money now, Brady!" he snapped holding out his hand. Cindy was momentarily afraid until she remembered that she was now Bionic.

"I advise to walk away Roger!" said Cindy Calmly.

"or what?" sneered Roger, "you're gonna cry?!"

He made a grab for her, but she caught his wrist with her right hand! She clamped down on his wrist and bones cracked! Roger dropped to his knees crying out in pain and clawing at her hand trying in vain to break free of her vice like grip!

The other students in the were stunned and the sight of the smallest brady girl standing there calmly holding the bully of the sixth grade on his knees.

"Roger," said Cindy, "If you ever bully me or anyone else ever again, a cracked wrist is going to be the least of your problems, got it!"

Roger couldn't do anything but nod desperately. Cindy let him go and walked off down to her next classroom! Roger ran off holding his wrist.

By the time that Cindy got out of class word had spread all over the school that Cindy Brady and put the toughest kid in the sixth grade on his knees with one hand and had made him promise to stop bullying the rest of the class!

She walked in her front door and found her mom and dad waiting for her.

"Cindy," said her mother, "I just got a phone call from Mrs. Collins claiming that you broke her son's wrist!"

 **TBC** _ **… Please Read and Review**_

_**What will Cindy Do?**_


	3. Chapter 3

A Very Bionic Brady 3

Chapter 3

Several tense seconds passed. Finally, Cindy sighed. She opened her mouth and was about to answer when the front door opened, and the rest of the kids started filing in from their extracurricular activities.

"Hey, mom, dad," said Greg, with a snicker, "You'll never guess what everyone at the school is saying about Cindy."

"That she broke Roger Collins wrist," Replied Mike

Greg looked surprised, "You do know!"

"How?" asked Peter

"Roger's mother called us about it!" answered Carol

"They're also saying she threatened to rip his arm off!" said Marcia, "Did you ever hear of anything so ridiculous!" the other kids started to laugh.

"It's true." Said Cindy. Instantly there was dead silence in the room. All eyes were on Cindy.

"What?!" several voices said in unison.

"I said it's true," she repeated, "Well mostly, I did crack his wrist, but I didn't threaten to rip his arm off. He tried to bully me out of my lunch money. He made a grab for me, I caught his arm and cracked his wrist with my grip, and I warned him that if he ever bullied anybody again a cracked wrist would be the least of his problems."

Cindy's parents and siblings stared at her.

"But that's impossible!" breathed her father.

Cindy sighed, "Not for me, not anymore!"

"What do you mean not anymore?" asked Carol

Cindy took a deep breath.

"Dr. Bennett fixed me by making me bionic. Both of my legs, my right arm, my right eye and my right ear are bionic! That's how I was able to crack Roger's wrist!"

To prove what she was saying, Cindy walked over to the couch and grabbing it with her bionic arm she picked it up off the ground. Then she put it back down.

Her family were dumbstruck.

"With my bionic legs I can run faster and jump higher than a normal human being." she continued.

"how fast?" asked Marcia.

"Yeah," said Greg, "and how high can you jump?"

"Well I've been clocked at 121 mph and I've jumped 20 feet straight up but I'm sure I can go higher!" Cindy Replied and with my eye and ear and can see and hear like you wouldn't believe.

Cindy's brothers and sisters looked absolutely stunned.

"Why didn't you tell us before now," said Carole finally breaking the silence.

"Because I was scared," sighed Cindy

"Scared of what?" said Mike.

"That you would have been afraid of me, of what I was now capable of!" said Cindy, "Yes, I'm Bionic now, but I'm still Cindy!"

The rest of the Bradys hugged Cindy and assured her that she had nothing to worry about.

"The Question is," said Mike, "What do we do about the Roger situation?"

"I don't know," said Carole, "Cindy didn't do anything wrong as far as I'm concerned no matter what Roger's parents say."

Mike nodded, "and we can't very well go broadcasting that our daughter his bionic."

"I know!" said Carole, "Mrs. Collin's life blood is her prestige on the PTA and school board!"

"So," said Mike, still not quite understanding where his wife was going with this.

"if it came out that her son, who she's always bragging about, is really the school bully why, she'd be too embarrassed to show her face at school. And it would almost certainly be the end of her position on the school board and most likely the PTA board as well." Said Carol by way of explanation.

"I get it," said Mike nodding, "We offer to keep our mouths shut about her son if she agrees to forget the whole thing ever happened."

Carol nodded, "Right!"

"Yeah," said Alice chiming in, "And as for the boy's injury just say that part of Cindy's recovery was to train in some rare form of martial art or something like that and when Roger tried to bully her she just reacted instinctively and went for the most vulnerable part of his wrist!"

"That's brilliant, Alice!" said Greg, the others murmured in agreement.

########

A week later…

Cindy stood in the gymnasium helping her mother with the bake sale booth at the school open house. As she watched, Roger and his parents walked in. Cindy immediately noticed the worried looks on their faces with they saw her mom. She also noticed that Roger was being much more closely supervised to his very apparent chagrin.

Cindy decided to take a break from the booth and go see what else was going on around the school. She wasn't surprised to find the boys out on the football field throwing the ball around. Peter and bobby took off running across the field and Greg lobbed a Hail Mary pass it flew across the field and dropped right into Peter's hands. Then he did it again with Bobby.

Cindy glanced around, and her bionic eye noticed two men in business suits standing up in the bleachers. She zoomed in her eye and her hearing.

"This Greg Brady is good, Joe!" said the first man

"Yeah, he is, Harry, too good!" said the other man, "Mr. Minelli isn't gonna like this since he's betting on the other team!"

"Mr. Minelli will find a way to fix Young Mr. Brady so he's no long a threat!" said Harry, "Don't worry!"

Cindy gasped, "Oh no!"

 _ **TBC…**_ **who is Minelli?**

 **Will Cindy be able to stop him without revealing her secret to the whole school?**

 **Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

A Very Bionic Brady 4

Chapter 4

Cindy didn't sleep very much that night. What she had heard those men say was running through her mind over and over again! Everything that she had heard those men say convinced her that this Mr. Minelli was some kind of Gangster who for some reason had bet money on a high school football game.

She looked down at her legs then at her arm.

"What's the point of having these abilities if I can't use them to protect my family?" she thought. She got up and walked through the bathroom to the door that lead to her brothers' room. She opened the door a crack and looked at her brothers' sleeping.

Deciding to take a chance, she slipped down stairs through the kitchen and into the family room. Going over to the table by the kitchen wall she opened the drawer under the phone and pulled out the phone book. Opening she scanned for the name Minelli. Her bionic eye allowed her to read the names plainly even in the dark!

Finding the named she was looking for, she crossed the page to the address. Memorized it and headed up to her room got dressed as quietly and set out out to do some snooping. Courtesy of her bionic legs she could get anywhere in town in a matter of minutes.

She raced down the road toward her destination at about 85 miles per hour! She shot passed two cops in a squad car who were drinking coffee. After she shot passed them, they took one look at each other and dumped their coffee out their open windows.

A few minutes later, Cindy arrived at the gate of a palatial estate in the wealthy part of town. She could hear the gate guard snoring lightly in the guardhouse by the gate. Using the X-ray mode of her bionic eye, she looked through the wall and saw that he was indeed sound asleep.

"Well that's a stroke of luck," she said to herself. The gate and the fence were about 10 feet high She sprang upward and over the fence. Landing on the other side she crept up the hill toward the Mansion.

When she got there her bionic eye spotted another stroke of the luck. an open window at the end of an upstairs hallway. Leaping upward she reached the window and slipped inside the house. As soon as she got inside she heard voices.

She hunkered down in the hallway and used her X-ray eye to look through the walls and floors until she found the study.

Minelli was on the phone with someone.

"I promise you, you'll get your money!"

TBC…please Read and Review


End file.
